


Thundershorts: The Bet

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlets and drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: The prompt from Mikki was as follows;I don't know how, or why or anything, but I want Jaime or Brienne to jump out of a cake for the other.ETA: A difficulty level, should you choose to accept it, the cake jumper must be naked.Rating to be on the safe side.





	Thundershorts: The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> Premiere hype has me on a fic blitz (the majority of this was written in twenty minutes) so here's the second story from my writing anniversary prompts. It's a little outside my usual style, meaning, in this case, it might actually contain some humour, but I'll leave that decision up to you :)
> 
> Many thanks to Sandwhiches for her super fast proof reading and for reassuring me this wasn't a load of nonsensical garbage. And for providing me with a title!
> 
> Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

This was all Tyrion's fault.

Well, not completely, Jaime corrected himself silently, but it made him feel better if he believed that backing out of their most recent ridiculous bet wasn't an option. If only his brother didn't run the best establishment in a hundred mile radius specialising in bachelorette party entertainment, then Jaime maybe would have gotten away with a repeat of the bets they used to set as teenagers. Drink until you puke, steal Father's favourite car and take it for a joyride, cut down branches on the old oak tree so that Cersei couldn't sneak in after curfew. That last one got them into a lot of trouble, though it was worth it to see the look on their cousin's face when she got caught by the housekeeper.

But no, Tyrion's booming business meant that Jaime was currently stuck inside a giant novelty cake wearing the smallest of golden swim shorts waiting to surprise a 'lucky' bride. In a more rational moment, he would have considered that this was among the few legal suggestions Tyr had ever come up with, and had the decision been made to really retaliate after their last brotherly holiday when Jaime deliberately locked him out of their room, then he could have been in some deep shit. But maybe the amount of alcohol consumed that week meant Tyrion had forgotten the girls he'd brought back to their suite night after night, trying to get them both laid. Jaime kept politely declining, the insistences falling on deaf ears, repeating that he only had eyes for one woman and she wasn't interested.

The muffled sounds of a party in full swing grew louder as the ground began to move, his thoughts being pulled away from a sea of sapphire blue as Jaime realised it was taking some effort to move the Trojan horse desert into the middle of the room, ready for him to make his grand entrance. While the ladies around him were being called to attention he also did as he'd been told. It wouldn't meet the rules of the bet if he half arsed it, so he counted down from five before bursting through the fake cake to an almighty shriek of delight.

The lights were blinding for a second but as Jaime blinked away the overstimulation his focus fell on the one woman he never expected to see. The ugly girl with the beautiful eyes who'd been walking his dogs for the last year. The girl who knew all his secrets and hadn't run away. The girl who was rapidly becoming the best part of his day.

Brienne.

Jaime hadn't wanted to fully accept that over the last few months her role in his highly charged dreams had gone from silent supporting player to Dayne award winner. If they even gave out Daynes for erotica. Even worse, the remnants of those dreams had begun to bleed over into daytime fantasies he had little control of, the last one hitting him in surround sound and full technicolor during Lanniscorp's AGM. More and more, he was making sure to get home early enough to catch her dropping Honor and Glory off, asking her to stay a little longer and have a drink with him. Though she often lingered to trade barbs, as he was the last client on her schedule and he couldn't help but wanting to get to know her a little better, she had only accepted the official invitation once, earlier that week in fact. But when Jaime had tried to make dinner plans on the one day of the week they didn't get a chance to see each other, Brienne had mumbled something about a party.

This party, Jaime realised. His brother, the little shit, must have known, somehow.

At least Brienne was still looking at him, her astonishing eyes covertly beginning to sweep the length of his body, though they bounced back to his face before she could have taken even half of him. He felt his smile falter as her attention wandered, almost joining her in embarrassment when he got stuck wondering what her blush would taste of as it swept across her freckled skin like a sunset as it did now. He vaguely remembered that red sky at night was supposed to be someone's delight and it certainly would be a delight to take her to bed and watch her pupils dilate in pleasure, her skin turning a hundred shades of red he couldn't name.

Jaime barely heard the shocked silence break, too distracted by the way her eyes dropped to the floor, a glimmer of gold glistening from the bottom of the cake box. It took another second before he finally realised that he was standing stark naked in the middle of the Tyrell ballroom, his traitorous cock standing firmly to attention and pointing directly at Brienne.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
